1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of computer accessories, and in particular to a mobile computing bag for receiving a portable personal computer, such as a laptop computer, or the like.
2. Background Information
In this age of mobile computing, working on personal computers almost anywhere and at any time has become a part of the daily lives of many individuals in many various occupations. So-called laptop portable computers, so named because they fit easily on one""s lap, have become commonplace among people on the go, such as attorneys, students, customer service personnel, and business executives, to name just a few.
Although carrying cases and the like, referred to herein generically as xe2x80x9cbags,xe2x80x9d for manually transporting, i.e., carrying, portable computers are known, they are generally very simple and do not have many features. Known bags generally provide some degree of protection from mechanical shock due to an accidental impact during transporting, for example, and may also provide some degree of protection from environmental hazards, such as heat, light, dust and moisture, for example. Therefore, a primary purpose of any portable computer carrying bag is to protect the portable computer from minor accidental damage and environmental contamination during transport. Such portable computer carrying bags are generally designed to be lightweight for the user""s convenience, but also relatively sturdy for the computer""s protection.
Often such bags are provided with a hand strap for carrying the bag like a briefcase, and an optional shoulder strap for carrying the bag like a purse or shoulder bag, over one""s shoulder. However, sometimes, due to the weight involved or the time the bag must be carried, such carrying arrangements become tiring and stressful. Usually, but not always, a portable computer can be operated without having to be completely removed from the carrying bag, although sometimes all of the computer""s external connectors may not be accessible while the computer remains in the bag.
Although it is now a reality that portable computer users often have any number of necessary additional appliances and accessories to use with the computer, such as AC adapters and additional battery power packs, extension cords, external peripheral devices, such as an external modem or disk drive, PCMCIA computer card devices, a digital camera or other video device, external speakers, SmartDisk(trademark) adapter devices, floppy diskettes, external mouse, keyboard, etc., conventional bags generally have very limited storage space, if any. Therefore, in such a situation, the portable computer user may be required to carry the personal computer in its bag, and to carry one or more additional bags for the accessories, when on the move, which may often be inconvenient.
Another problem is that there may be situations where using the portable computer on one""s lap is not convenient, such as while walking or standing, or while performing customer service operations at a remote field installation, for example. In such situations, a tabletop or other suitable surface on which to rest the portable computer may not be readily available either. Conventional portable computer carrying bags have not adequately addressed this problem.
There are a number of computer carrying bags described in United States Patents. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,004 by Carlton et al. (Jun. 17, 1997) entitled xe2x80x9cConvertible carrying case and work platform for small electronic devicesxe2x80x9d describes, according to the Abstract, a convertible carrying case and work platform for small electronic devices, particularly notebook computers, which is adapted to be used as a carrying case for the electronic device as well as a work platform. In one embodiment, the carrying case has a case structure which holds the electronic device and a flexible top cover portion capable of forming a rolled portion that elevates the case structure when the case is supported in the wearer""s lap and used when the wearer is sitting or in a reclined position, or, when the wearer uses the case while in standing position, spaces the case at a distance away from the wearer""s body and provides a cushion between the case and the abdominal area of the wearer. A strap arrangement for the case permits a wearer to support the case over his shoulder to transport the device, or to position the case in a generally horizontal position in front of and against the abdominal area of the wearer. The case is particularly suited to persons who choose to compute without the aid of a desk or a table, for example, while commuting or traveling, or for those who must compute on their feet, for example, by persons who inventory goods, like moving personnel who inventory the goods located on a premises in preparation for packing and shipping the goods, by persons conducting retail invoicing and pricing, and by census takers, building inspectors and insurance adjusters. (See also U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,250 by Carlton et al., Jun. 9, 1998.)
U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,157 by Golenz et al. (Feb. 27, 1996) entitled xe2x80x9cComputer bag with side accessible padded compartmentsxe2x80x9d describes, according to the Abstract, that dozens of companies offer many different types of cases specifically designed to carry microcomputers. One type of microcomputer, the laptop style, can be carried by hand or from a shoulder strap in such cases. Unfortunately, as these microcomputers become more powerful tools for scientists, students, engineers, artists, and medical personnel, there is a ever greater need to protect these devices while enhancing their ready access and ease of use. These two conflicting requirements, easy removal from the carrying case, and superior protection from weather and impact, have not been adequately met by these several computer cases. This computer case provides a main packing space for the microcomputer defined by a xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d shaped rigid frame and corresponding shock absorbing pad, the forth side of the packing space is selectively closed by a padded access door. The handle and/or shoulder strap is riveted to the upper side of this xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d shaped frame. The access door is integrally hinged to the lower side of the frame, and is secured to the case when closed by double slide fastener and hook and loop fasteners.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,170 by Shyret al. (Jun. 9, 1998) entitled xe2x80x9cCombination briefcase and computer bag assemblyxe2x80x9d describes, according to the Abstract, the combination of a briefcase and a computer bag assembly which includes a housing member having a bottom member, a plurality of side members, and a pair of pivotal top flap members. One of the side members includes a flexible floating compartment that is dimensionally configured to receive a portable computer. When the portable computer is held in the flexible floating compartment, it will substantially extend in the briefcase enclosure to protect the portable computer. Straps on the top flaps enable a top flap to be held in an open position when fastened about an extendable handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,724,225 by Hrusoff et al. (Mar. 3, 1998) entitled xe2x80x9cLaptop computer carrying trayxe2x80x9d describes, according to the Abstract, a supporting device for a laptop type model computer unit. The device is constructed and arranged for the support and stabilization of the laptop computer or notebook type computer unit when directly positioned in front of, or before, the user in order to permit the maximum amount of stability and thus allowing the operator to freely stand, sit, walk, carry, or move about with the computer unit intact when in an upright position with little or no stress. The instrument, when in its operational position, has an over the shoulder or over the neck strap, connecting the central computer carrying tray directly before or perpendicular to the user""s body. Because the instrument is arranged perpendicularly to the body, the user has maximum stability of the entire computer unit and access to its operational surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,992 by Moor (Jan. 13, 1998) entitled xe2x80x9cBackpack for carrying a laptop computerxe2x80x9d describes, according to the Abstract, a backpack for carrying a laptop computer including flexible front, rear, bottom and side panels the interior surfaces of which define the interior of the backpack. The side panel extends along each side and across the top of the backpack and the front, rear and side panels are joined together along their perimeters. A compartment for storing a laptop computer in the interior of the backpack is provided. A first closure means extending longitudinally along the side panel and transversely across the top controls access to the compartment. At least one adjustable interlocking assembly is joined to the backpack so as to bridge the first closure at the bottom half of the backpack whereby pivotal separation of the first closure along the side and the top panels is restricted to a predetermined interval when the closure means is opened. A pair of adjustable shoulder straps are connected to the exterior of the rear panel for carrying the backpack.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,770 by Chuang (Oct. 27, 1998) entitled xe2x80x9cCarrying bag for a notebook computer and peripheralsxe2x80x9d describes, according to the Abstract, a carrying bag for a notebook computer and peripherals which includes a rectangular case provided with a handle, a shoulder strap, and two positioning straps, the straps having two engageable connectors, a cover having one side connected with one side of the rectangular case and three sides sealably connected with the rectangular case by a zipper, a pair of supporting straps connected between the rectangular case and the cover, each of the supporting straps having an inner side provided with a seam at an intermediate portion thereof, and a rectangular tray having four vertical side walls and a bottom wall, the rectangular tray being dimensioned to fit into the rectangular case, whereby a notebook computer and necessary peripherals may be used conveniently anywhere.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,777 by Myles et al. (Mar. 30, 1999) entitled xe2x80x9cComputer carrying bagxe2x80x9d describes, according to the Abstract, a protective carrying bag for a computer which includes opposing front and back walls. An opening in the front wall provides access by a user for viewing a screen on the computer when the computer is contained within the bag. Opposing openable first and second side walls as well as a lower wall extend between the front and back walls. An openable upper flap is positioned between the front and back walls. A carrying strap is included which is capable of being secured in a first arrangement for carrying the bag in a substantially vertical orientation and in a second arrangement for carrying the bag in a substantially horizontal orientation such that the computer can be operated through the opening in the front wall while being carried in the substantially horizontal orientation.
However, a need exists for an improved portable computer bag which can overcome many of the limitations of conventional bags. Although the above problems have been described with respect to portable computers, other types of devices, such as scientific instruments, measuring equipment, or portable communications equipment, as examples, are also subject to the same problems, and the need for an improved carrying bag applies equally to these other devices.
It is, therefore, a principle object of this invention to provide an improved carrying bag, in particular, an improved mobile computing bag.
It is another object of the invention to provide a carrying bag, in particular, a mobile computing bag, that solves the above mentioned problems by providing enhanced functionality and convenience.
These and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by the mobile computing bag disclosed herein.
According to one aspect of the invention, an exemplary embodiment of a mobile computing bag protects a portable computer in a lightweight, sturdy bag.
According to another aspect of the invention, an exemplary embodiment of a mobile computing bag allows a user to comfortably carry the portable computer in a number of different ways. For example, the bag can be carried as a backpack, a shoulder bag, or a briefcase. Conversion between these carrying modes is accomplished by the simple modification of one or more straps on the bag. Since portable computer equipment can sometimes be quite heavy, especially any such equipment the size a laptop computer or larger, it may be very beneficial from an orthopedic standpoint to carry the loaded mobile computing bag as a backpack. This may be especially true if it is to be carried for an extended length of time or over a great distance, such as on an expedition to a remote wilderness location, for example.
According to another aspect of the invention, an exemplary embodiment of a mobile computing bag can be opened and adjusted to form a stable frame or freestanding platform to place a computer received therein into an ergonomically comfortable position for working with, sitting, standing or even walking. The bag can be strapped to the body of a user in a position which is comfortable for standing or walking while working with a computer carried therein.
According to another aspect of the invention, an exemplary embodiment of a mobile computing bag allows for easy access to a number of pockets, where supplemental equipment, such as AC adapters and additional battery power packs, extension cords, external peripheral devices, such as an external modem or disk drive, PCMCIA computer card devices, a digital camera or other video device, external speakers, SmartDisk(trademark) adapter devices, floppy diskettes, external mouse, keyboard, etc., may be conveniently stored.
According to another aspect of the invention, an exemplary embodiment of a mobile computing bag permits access to connectors on the computer without requiring removal of the computer from the bag.
According to another aspect of the invention, an exemplary embodiment of a mobile computing bag is provided with a removable textile inner case for holding a computer or the like therein while in or out of the bag.
According to another aspect of the invention, an exemplary embodiment of a mobile computing bag simultaneously provides for elegant styling and for the application of a logo or design emblem, for example, according to the wishes of the respective user or manufacturer.
These and other aspects of the invention will become apparent from the detailed description set forth below.